Yukiko Arashi
Yukiko Arashi (アラシイユキコ ,'' Arashi Yukiko'') is chūnin-level kunoichi from Iwagakure, a medical-nin, and a member of the former Team 3. As a member of the Arashi-Clan she controlls the Wind Release completely. Contents http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Empty_OC_Article_Template# hide#Background #Personality #Appearance #Abilities ##Kekkei Genkai ##Status #Part I #Part II #Trivia #Reference Background Yukiko was born in Iwagakure, one year after her brother Kiyoshi. Both are members of the Arashi-Clan, which controlls the Element Wind. During their childhood they met Deidara and became friends. The four spent their whole freetime together, for training or just playing games. Later in the academy they were together in Team 3. Their friendship became even deeper and at the age of 12, Yukiko started to fell in love with Deidara. Deidara and her spent much more time together and inseparable. One day when Kiyoshi and Yukiko were in the forest to talk there was suddenly an big explosion in the village. Soon they started to ran and as they stopped they stood in front of their house or rather what's left of it. Apparently there was an explosion in the house behind and this buried their house. There was no trace of Yukikos and Kiyoshis parents. When Yukiko fiinally realized what happened, she bursted out in tears. Kiyoshi in contrast stood there motionless, he knew exactly who he can blam for this. Deidara. He was the only one who uses such form of explosion. While Yukiko was convinced about Deidaras innocence, Kiyoshi promised to find him and take revenge. Many days and weeks later, Deidara was still gone. After this terrible accident Yukiko and Kiyoshi wanted to grew up at the house of their aunt Fumiko and their uncle Masaru, but they were sent to a very long mission at this time. So they moved to Konohagakure for the exams, where they get a new team mate, Hana Kazuko. They also tried to became friends with the other nins from Konoha. Yukiko quickly get along well with everybody, above all with Sakura Haruno. They spent a lot of time together and she was the only one Yukiko told about their past. Personality During Part I Yukiko is a very cheerful and happy person. She is nice to everyone, who is nice to her, too. She loves to makes fun with her friends and being outside. Often she forgets that there are times when she must be serious. After the death of her parents she never cried again and repressed her hurted side. She always has a smile on her face especially when she's with her brother. But if someone hurts her friends her smile soon will disappear. During battles she plays the weak one at first to make fun of her opponent, but in the end she always gives her best. In the timeskip she learns that there is not always the bright side of life. During her Chūnin Exams she saw many deaths and large losses. Slowly but surely she lost her smile. She totally concentrated on her earned power to expand her energy and her chakra. Because her friend Sakura Haruno wasn't with her anymore and Kiyoshi only trained for his revenge, there was no one who could make her smile come back. During Part II Yukiko seems like a completely other person. While Kiyoshi is happy to see his old friends again, Yukiko don't care about them. Even when Sakura comes to her and hugs her. She wants to be tough and don't let any feelings come near her so she get not hurted like the many other people who lost friends and family members during the time skip. Only on the day when she meets Deidara again her smile comes back. On this day she forgets about what happened in the past for a few minutes and just be happy again like when they were young. After this day her 12-year-old-side was back and she was the same person, just tougher, as before. (More information soon) Category:DRAFT